The desperation (R5 - Ross Lynch - Cody Simpson fanfic)
by Florisxqq
Summary: Ross has been awaken in the middle of the night by a phone call. An attractive Australian singer is on the line. Ross meets Cody and falls in love... **WORK IN PROGRESS: NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED REGULARLY - MUST READ FANFIC** Please review if you liked it so far :) Do u have ideas for the story? Send me a pm.
1. A rare meeting

Ross smiles when he thinks about his day, it's been a perfect day today. Starting with a nice morning at the beach, ending with an unforgettable show R5 put on. Ross was really proud of his band, he never thought it'd become such a success. Girls are screaming for him every concert, all around the world. (a few boys too, tho) Yes, Ross lived his life happily. No one could bring him down. Satisfied of his nice solo at the concert did he close his eyes. No one, could bring him down.

5:00 am. A terribly loud noise fills the room. Ross is moaning. Why would someone call him at this time? It surely won't last long till he knew who, Ross picks his phone up and reads the dial number on the screen. It's an Australian number. Should be someone who's wrongly connected. Ross declines the call. Back to sleep. Ross doesn't even close his eyes before the phone receives a second call. He curses. It's the same Australian number. Maybe some kind of producer who wants to speak with him? Ross accepts the call. "Ross Lynch speaking." His voice sounds a bit hoarse, it actually is a little bit sexy. A voice with an Australian accent answers. "Wassup man, I'm Cody, Cody Simpson. You might know me, I'm an Australian singer and songwriter." Ross swallows. Of course he knew Cody Simpson, he likes his music a lot. Rocky, his older brother, thinks the Australian singer is gay. Ross doesn't care, he's no homophobe. Rocky certainly is, but that wasn't his problem. "I'm calling you, because I want to collaborate with you. I just wrote a new song and I think your voice is perfect for the song, mate. What do you think about this?" He sounded really excited. Ross doesn't know what's happening, he's still half asleep you know. "Of, of course." Ross is stuttering. "I'll do it, but I don't have to travel to Australia, right?" "No, I'm coming over to L.A. myself next week. Can't wait to see ya bro. Gonna email you the other information. Bye mate!" "Bye." Ross's goodbye sounded a bit sarcastic, but he didn't mean to. He closes his eyes, he'll dream of Cody tonight.

Rocky brought his girlfriend with him to the restaurant. Mum Stormie and dad Mark wanted to celebrate their youngest son's birthday with a dinner in a fine restaurant. Ryland can't get his eyes off Rocky's girlfriend. She was really beautiful, her hair was long and blond, her face was a landscape of perfect imperfections. That's what made her gorgeous. She actually was a huge fan of R5, the way she got in touch with Rocky was through a meet and greet at one of their concerts. She gave a little letter to Rocky with her phone number on, Rocky fell like crazy for her. Ross is on the dinner too. He hasn't told the others yet about his nightly call with Australian superstar Cody Simpson, he was waiting for the right moment to finally say it. "Mum, dad, I'm going to collaborate with Cody Simpson." Stormie was really happy for her handsome son. "Oh my god! That's fantastic baby!" Rydel and Riker were excited too. Ross saw this as an opportunity to become even more famous. He loved Cody Simpson.

Ross is waiting in the studio. Cody is going to arrive in a few moments. Simpson sent him the lyrics of the song they are going to record. The song was rather good. Ross hoped he'd become good friends with the Australian. Cody enters the studio. Ross is surprised, Cody was completely shirtless... Wow, he was really muscled. He had a six-pack where even Rocky would get a hardon for. "Hi." Ross wanted to bring out more, but he was speechless. "Hey, do you like the song? I wrote it especially for us to sing it. Our voices match perfectly." Ross smiles. "Yeah, I like it. Nice to meet you by the way." "It's even more nice to meet you, mate." It almost looked like Cody was flirting with him, but it should be Ross's imagination. They start recording the song. Cody makes a lot of jokes, Ross likes being with him, it feels like he could do this all day long, Cody was so nice to him and they made a lot of fun together. They are about to finish the song right now. "Would you like to have a drink with me in my apartment?" Ross felt astonished by Cody's question, he didn't expect it at all. "Why not? Sounds good." "Alright, let's go straight away."

Cody's apartment was very luxurious, everything was made of glass and steel. A huge TV was standing in the middle of the room. "Sit down please." Ross sat down in the soft sofa. Cody took place right next to him. "You know, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm working on a secret project. All around the world, gay people get judged. I want to give a strong signal that this is not okay. I made a song to let people realize that everyone could be gay, and that there's nothing to do about it. There's also going to be a music video of it, in which I'll be flirting with a boy. But here's the problem, I haven't found anyone yet to act like a gay guy and flirt with me in that video." "That's terrible, why don't you organize an audition or something?" "Cause I don't want 'just' a boy, Ross. I want you. You'd be the perfect lover boy. Do you want to do the job?" Ross doesn't know what to say. He knew Rocky and Mark were homophobes, they wouldn't be happy when they saw him flirting with Cody in an international music video... Ross didn't want to say no, he wanted to be there for his new friend. "I don't know bro, my older brother and my father hate gay people, I really don't know what they are going to say when they see me flirting with you..." Cody starts looking a bit sad. "They won't see your face in the video, I promise." What does Cody want? If his face would be unrecognizable, why would he want him? Ross started to ask himself a lot of questions. "What exactly do I have to do in the vid?" "Simple, you just have to look me in the eyes like I mean the world to you. Try!" Ross tries to look in Cody's eyes like he had a crush on him. It wasn't that difficult. "Then we just have to smile and whisper sweet words to each other while we keep getting closer to each other's faces." Ross gets closer to Cody. Cody's eyes were beautiful, deep as the ocean. He could feel Cody's warm breath on his chest. Ross's nipples were getting hard of the warmth Cody gave him. "We keep getting closer to each other's faces, till..." Cody kisses Ross on the lips. Ross wants to pull back, but he didn't pull back. The way Cody's lips touched his lips was amazing. Cody let his tongue slide in Ross's mouth, Ross started moaning. He grabs Cody's chest, his body felt so hot and attractive in his hands. But... Suddenly did Ross think about his father, he would never accept this. Ross stops the kiss. "I'm sorry, I got to go." He regretted for what just happened.


	2. Searching for himself

Ross was sitting in his bedroom. What did just happen? He kissed a boy, and he liked it? This can't be true, Ross thought he was straight for his whole life, until now... Now, everything is messed up. He wanted Cody to kiss him, he really did. He felt sexually attracted by Cody. Ross couldn't believe it, was he really gay? He was at least bisexual. His dad and his older brother Rocky would never ever accept that, never. Rydel would, Rydel's best friend is a gay guy, Fredo was his name. Ross loved Rydel, she always makes him smile when he's sad, which doesn't happen that much. Riker would accept him too, he's friends with everyone. Ross thinks Ryland is still to young to understand what gay people truly feel for their partners, so he doesn't mind about him. Now Ross is thinking about his best friend, Ellington. Ellington had been a good friend of him for years now, he would understand him, Ross even thinks Ratliff is gay too...

1 year ago. Ellington and Ross wanted to go to the swimming pool. They arrived, paid for their entry and walked to the bathing cubicles. "Can we go in the same cubicle?" asked Ellington. "Umm, why would we do that, man?" "Come on, that'd be fun. We've got nothing to be ashamed about!" Ellington winks and smiles. Ross agreed. They entered the bathing cubicle together, now they got to undress and put on their swimming trunks. Ross took off his shirt, his upper body had an incredible V-line, a sex line and an 8-pack. His nipples were small and stiff, cause it was a bit cold in the cubicle. Ratliff took off his upper clothes too, his chest looked very hot. Ross removed his trousers. There is he standing, in his underwear, together with his best friend. He searched for a towel in his bag and held it in front of his private parts while he removed his underwear. Ratliff removed his underwear too, but he didn't hide his dick behind a towel. Ross just couldn't help it and looked down at Ellintong's dick. Wow, it was huge, he had an erection. Ross was still sitting there, naked, with only a towel on his private parts. He laughed: "Lol, you can't go out with that one, everyone would see your monster boner, bro!" Ratliff laughed too, it looked like his dick was only getting bigger while he was laughing. "You're right, I can't go swimming with a boner in my pants, that'd be the most awkward thing I ever experienced! I guess I'll just have to calm him down with a quick fap, do you mind?" Alright, who doesn't masturbate from time to time, did Ross think. "Okay man, do your thing, I'll go swimming already, so you can have some private space." You could see Ellintong did not like his answer. "No, please, stay! Why don't we do it together? A lot of friends do that..." Ross wanted to refuse, he would not fap with his friend. "No, I'm sorry, jerking off is something you do in private, your own intimate moment." Ellintong set up his puppy eyes, he's very good at being cute and irresistible. Ross agreed hesitating: "Alright then, but only because it's you. Please don't tell anyone, man." Ross couldn't resist to his puppy eyes and didn't want to disappoint his friend. Ratliff grabs his dick and starts jacking off really hard. Ross slowly removed the towel from his balls and finally from his penis. He was surprised, he had an erection too, but that'd be totally accidental. Ellington was surprised too, he liked Ross's playtoy a lot, perfect shape for anal sex. Ross started masturbating, first slowly, but faster and faster to the end. He could hear his friend moaning a lot, but he tried not to look at him, that'd be a little bit weird. Ross was liking it, it felt good to satisfy his penis after a long time without cumming. Ellintong screamed hard, he wasps ejaculating. Ross looked at him while Ratliff was shooting his sperm on the wall in front of them, there was a lot to shoot. Ross was impressed, he tried to get an orgasm of that caliber too. Ross started moaning harder and harder. "Ah... Ahh.." It felt so good that it almost hurted him, he couldn't hold himself anymore. Suddenly the door of the bathing cubicle opened and a woman walked in really angry. Ross immediately stopped wanking and put his underwear back on. Ratliff looked even more shocked than Ross did, they were caught jerking of in a bathing cubicle, this was to awkward for words. The woman didn't say anything, she just pointed at the exit door to insinuate that we had to leave. We never went to that swimming pool again, we wouldn't dare to.

Would Ratliff be gay? That's possible of course, but Ross thinks Ellintong has an eye on his sister. Ross tried to find a way to get straight again. Maybe he should try masturbating at some girls? He didn't have any porn in his room and his phone was completely dead. He didn't know what to do, how could he test that he was bisexual or not, if he didn't have girl porn? Ross hears a scream. What the hell was that? He thinks it came from the room next to his. He tried listening at the wall. He could hear people gasp on the other side of the wall. Ross had a splendid idea. When the Lynch family moved in this house, they discovered that there was a hole in Ross's wall, so they put a closet against the wall, to cover the hole. If he just pushes the closet away, then he could look through the hole, right into the other room. Ross pushed the closet to the left, now he's looking through the hole. What he saw was a teenage boy's wet dream. His older brother Rocky was fucking with his girlfriend, a girl that was actually just Ross's age, and now he saw her having hardcore sex in her pussy. Ross's penis starts growing. He can see how Rocky's oversized dick went in and out the wet pussy of that gorgeous girl. She had pain of pleasure, she was on top, Rocky laid down and she rode him. Ross started jerking off harder than ever before, that scene made him super horny. He saw how horny the girl was, Rocky's penis was totally wet of her pussy fluid. Ross did never expect to see this, but now he's seeing it and he is completely enjoying it. He also didn't expect Rocky to have such a killer dick, even he would like to give him a blowjob if Rocky wanted to. Rocky was whispering words of pleasure, and his moaning kept escalating. Ross wanted to have that girl on top of him right now, he was so horny. Ross screams and ejaculates in his face. Rocky did the same on that moment, he shot his load all over her pussy, she liked it a lot. The sperm on Ross's face felt warm and thick, he moved his tongue around his mouth to know how it would tast. It tasted pretty good, so he swallowed it.

Ross cleans his face, he was satisfied. He knew he wasn't completely gay, and he masturbated while he saw a girl of his age having hardcore sex, his orgasm felt better than all the other ones he got in the past. He will not forget this night to fast. Now he would try to gain some sleep. He'll talk to Cody tomorrow.

Ross walks into the studio pub. He recorded in a building with multiple recording studios, and there was a pub in that building. It didn't last long till Ryland walked in. That's normal, he needed to be here too, to make a remix. Ryland sat down next to Ross and ordered a drink. "That girl, she's so beautiful, Rocky is so lucky with her. I'm jealous." Ross guessed that Ryland was in love with her too. "Yeah she is, I heard her screaming last night, I think they had a little bit fun together." did Ross say while he winked at Ryland. Ryland smiles, he knew Rocky and her were having sex last night, Ross knew it too. Ryland made a joke about it. "I hope her pussy didn't get hurt by his Willy, that would be a shame." They both started laughing.

Cody entered the pub, Ross knew Cody wouldn't be late. "Mate, I want to talk to you..." It looked like Cody had regret from last night, it truly looked like it. Ross gave him a quick boy hug and they disappeared into the studio together. "Listen Ross, I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have kissed you, I just couldn't control myself..." "You don't have to be sorry, I actually wanted you to kiss me, bro." Cody is shocked. Why did Ross leave him that night? "But... You left me..." Ross grabs Cody's shoulder. "I realized I like boys too on that moment and it kinda scared me, you know..." Cody's face clears up with happiness. "Are you bisexual too, mate?" "I am. I'm bisexual." This is the first time these words come out of Ross's mouth, it felt a little bit strange to him, he missed the old 'he', the 'he' that loved hanging out with hot Cali girls. Cody changed him. "Do you need a hug?" Cody understood what Ross was going through, he wanted to be there for him. "Yeah, a hug would be highly appreciated right now..." Cody hugged Ross, he held his arms softly around his neck, Ross did the same. Ross needed to let Cody know that he wanted to be with him, for a lot longer then just 3 recording days. He gave Cody a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, I know what I am now." Cody knew what he had to do. He came towards Ross and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Ross took the initiative to slide his tongue in Cody's tasteful mouth with saliva. Cody's mouth was warm and soft, just as he expected it to be. Cody's tongue was exploring Ross's mouth on the same moment. Ross pulls back. "Come to my house, there's nobody home right now. We can do whatever we want there!" No sooner said than done did they drive to Ross's beautiful home. Ross kisses Cody on the mouth while they were entering his home, he never fell so hard in love before. They struggled to Ross's bed room while they kept on kissing. They fell on the bed in each other's arms. Cody started removing his clothes, Ross was horny as hell.


	3. Caught with Cody

Cody cums in Ross's anus. Cody was really good, Ross gave his virginity to him. Ross places a kiss on Cody's lips, he felt amazing, he wouldn't live a lie if there's someone who loved him just the way he is. Cody and Ross close their eyes. Ross laid on Cody's chest, he could feel his heart beating, it made him restful.  
"What in the name of god is happening here?" Mark and Rocky stood in the door opening, they looked upset and especially Mark was really angry. Cody rapidly got out of the bed and jumped into his trousers. He took his shirt and left the room as fast as he could. "Why the hell do you bring that faggot into our house?" Mark looked even more mad right now. Cody heard what he said about him while he was leaving the house, he started crying and ran away. Ross was still laying in the bed while his father was cursing on him. Ross tries to calm him down. "Dad, stop it, it was just a sleepover." "A sleepover? In the middle of the day? In each other's arms? You know what I think about this?" Mark walks towards Ross and beats him in the face. Ross screams, his nose is bleeding like crazy. His father pulls off the sheet of the bed and beats into Ross's naked private parts, four, five, six times. Ross screams and shouts from all the pain and starts crying, he begs his father to stop. Mark nocks Ross in his face for the second time. He must beat out the gayness. He can't accept his son from being gay. Ross must know that gay is not okay and is not tolerated at all. Mark keeps beating him in the stomach.

Rocky's still standing in the door opening. He can't keep on looking to what his father is doing to his favorite brother. Blood was everywhere in the bed now. Gay was not okay, Rocky hated gay people, but Ross shouldn't be destroyed for it. Rocky walks away and went back to his girlfriend. Her name is Shay. Rocky loved her a lot, especially for her special talents in the bedroom. "What's happening?" did she ask. "Ross is getting beat up by my father, cause he's been caught in bed with Cody." "Did they have sex?" Rocky wasn't sure. "I don't know, but they probably had... It's loathsome, I hate gay people. They take each other in the ass..." Shay tries to convert him. "It's a human right to love whoever you love, babe. And, after all, your brother is still the same good bro you loved for all those years, never forget that." Rocky thinks about all the fun he had with his brother, he loved him so much. "Maybe you're right, I can't be homophobic, not when my brother is gay." Shay pushes him. "Well, stop your father from beating him, even I can hear Ross screaming!" Rocky runs to the other room and pushes his father aside. "Stop dad, this isn't the way how a father should react on such things. Shame on you, you aren't my father anymore." Mark slaps Rocky on the cheek and walked downstairs angrily. Rocky was still in the room, he turns his face to Ross. Ross is crying quietly and lays in a pool of blood. Rocky didn't care and gave Ross a heartwarming hug. "Shht, don't cry. It's all going to be alright, I'm here for you. I will never leave." Ross gave him a quick smile while he was crying. "Thank you, Rocky."

Ross took a shower to get back up again, he really needed it. He covers all his wounds with a sweater. Ross looks in the mirror. He hoped dad or Rocky wouldn't tell mom or one of his other brothers or sister about him being gay. It felt strange that more people knew about it, he felt empty, out of stories, nothing to tell anymore. Someone knocks on the door of the bathroom. "Who's there?" A woman answers. "It's me, Shay. May I come in for a second?" Rocky's girlfriend? What does she want from him? She would probably just laugh about his gayness. Ross ignores her knocking on the door. "Ross, I know you are in there. Open up please!" "What do u want?" Ross was suspicious, he wanted to be alone. "I just want to talk to you." Ross sighs and opens the door. "Are u okay?" did Shay ask. "Yeah, I'm alright." "Mark shouldn't have handled like that, I feel so bad for you..." Ross doesn't care. "You really don't have to, was that it?" "No." Shay places her lips on Ross's lips and pulls back. "I know you are bisexual, that's different from being gay, do not forget." Ross fell in love... That kiss was amazingly soft, magical, lovely... He wanted another one. "Please, don't go. I want you to stay." Ross sounded like some kind of cheap actor in a TV-show who wanted to have sex so badly. "I'm not leaving. Kiss me, Ross." Shay didn't have to ask that again. Ross kisses her again, a very passionate kiss this time. He places little kisses in her neck and he moves downwards until he reached her bra. She makes her bra loose and Ross starts nibbling on her nipple. Her tits weren't to big, but they were well filled. Ross had a boner, this made him so horny. Shay started moaning and groaning like crazy. "Ross, I want you to take me, so hard and so deep." Ross pulls of her clothes and pushes his dick into her hairy pussy. It felt warm and wet inside, this was the first time his hardon was in a vagina. Ross started moving in and out, the edge of his glans got stimulated like crazy by her labia. "Ross?" Ryland walks in the bathroom, he saw the two standing there, naked, having sex... "Ryry, this is not what u think!" "I won't tell daddy, if..." Ross got desperate. "If what, Ryland?" "If I can join u guys."  
Ross was shocked by his question, but he hadn't got a choice, his father was angry enough. Now he's fucking with his brother's girlfriend, things could get much worse when he knew this. "Alright... You can take her in the ass." Ross couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth. Ryland takes out his dick. His penis was really thick. He puts his joytoy into her ass and pushes him into her anus. "Ahhhh, go on you two, it hurts of pleasure babes!" Shay was heading to her orgasm while the two boys were riding her like a horse. Ryland tried to go as deep as he could, Shay seemed to like that a lot. Ross did the same thing, his dick was bigger and longer, so his penetrating was better than Ryland's. They were all moaning of pleasure. Ryland ejaculates silently in Shay's anus. Ross was still pumping in her pussy. Shay complimented him. "You're so much better than Rocky, aww, go deeper, you blond god!" Ross felt his orgasm coming too... "Ah, it's coming babe, prepare for my warm milk!" Ross pushes his dick as deep as he could into her pussy and cums inside of her. He could feel the beginning of her uterus. "Wow, thanks guys. You are very talented." Shay gives Ross a kiss on the lips and Ryland a kiss on the cheek.

On the same moment... Cody was crying in his apartment. The father of the boy he loved so badly called him a faggot. He felt so angry and sad at the same moment, but how is he able to change the opinion of Ross's father? Everything would be so much better if Mark wouldn't be there anymore. Cody starts crying even harder and began drinking alcohol. He drank a bit too much and he's gone completely drunk right now. Still searching for a solution does he grab a sharp knife and does he leave his apartment. He knew what to do.

Ross had mixed feelings. Who does he want? He fucked two people today... Cody and Shay. Cody made his heart beating faster than ever and Shay had such tasteful tits... He was in love with both of them, I mean Cody and Shay, not shay's tits. He can't have a relationship with Cody because he's a guy and he can't have a relationship with Shay because she already was his brother's girlfriend. Ross was confused. Really confused. He decided to take a nap.

Ryland felt a little bit embarrassed, he did lose his virginity tonight, but in a threesome with his brother. He regretted for him being so stupid. That girl made him so horny, it's a fact. The sex was really good, of course. That wasn't the problem. He'll try to sleep a bit tonight. Until... "AHHH" A huge scream came from downstairs. Ryland runs down the stairs, together with Ross, Riker, Rocky and Rydel. The scream came from the kitchen, where they see Stormie standing. She was crying. "What's wrong, mom?" did Riker ask her while they walked in. He didn't need an answer anymore. What he saw explained everything. The children all began crying, Ryland was hyperventilating. Riker pushes them out of room and hugged his mom Stormie. He couldn't comfort her, he didn't even try to. Riker couldn't look at the other side of the kitchen. He called the cops, they knew what needed to happen.


	4. Murdered

Mark was laying on the table in the kitchen, his head was separated from his body. Blood was everywhere, and a window was smashed. Murdered, did the police officer say to Riker. You didn't need to be a Sherlock to know that, your head doesn't just fall off your body, right? "We will investigate this case and we'll have to seal the crime scene." Everyone in the house was in shock, they didn't have a father anymore. Who would want Mark's death? None of the children could have done it, they were all upstairs when their father got murdered. Ross was broken, despite of all the scars his father gave him, he still loved him. And now he's gone, for good. Rydel couldn't believe what happened, why oh why? Rocky felt even worse, the last thing he said to his father was that he wasn't his son anymore, he felt so sorry about that right now. Stormie and the children sat down in the sofa and fell asleep together, crying out their eyes.

Cody is back in his apartment, he just finished his daily handjob. He put the pic of Ross's hot body away in a drawer. Cody stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He's looking in the mirror right now, he's thinking about his nighty adventure. Should he be happy about what he had done? He didn't know, he had an empty feeling inside.

Tomorrow morning did Ross read all his new fanmail. He locked himself out from the world and all the sadness around him by doing this, the letters his fans wrote him are able to suck him up into a completely new dimension. This is the only way Ross couldn't think about the death of his father. His mom made an appointment with the trauma psychologist to talk about the murder, the beating he got from his passed away father and so on. He really needed a good talk. Ross was also hoping to see Cody today, he wanted to finish what he didn't finish yesterday. So many things happened since then. Would Cody be happy with the death of Mark? And who in the name of God killed him? Ross didn't want to think about it anymore and put his attention to the answer he was writing to a fan while he was wiping away a tear from his eyes.

Ross shook hands with the trauma psychologist. They had a seat. "You have experienced a really bad thing yesterday. Your mother told me that you closed yourself up for everything and everyone today. I personally think that you've been experiencing a lot more issues, but now, when the problems have escalated, you close up. Describe what you've done yesterday from the morning till the moment you found your father in the kitchen." Ross staid quiet for a moment. Would he tell everything to him? A psychologist does have to hold himself to his professional secrets... Alright, he'd open up to the psycho. "I've been caught with my boyfriend in bed after having anal sex by my father, I got beat up by my father afterwards, I had trio sex with the girlfriend of my older brother and with my younger brother and after that, I found my father dead in the kitchen." The psychologist smiled. "Looks like you've had a rough day, didn't you? How was the relationship between you and your father?" "I love my father, but I hate it that he's an homophobic." "Did he know that you're gay?" Ross looks angry towards the man sitting in front of him, claiming to be the 'trauma psychologist'. "Excuse me, I'm bisexual. And no, he did not know, until yesterday." "Alright, I see. One more question. What did you make having sex with your younger brother and that girl? Do you fancy prohibited sex?" "Ryland forced me to do so, he threatened to tell my parents about me having sex with her if I didn't let him join us." "Okay. I think that's enough for today, mister Lynch. See you back later."

Cody's driving to Ross's home. He parked his car at a parking in the beginning of his street. He jumped out of the car and walked towards Ross's house, Ross was just arrived from his appointment with the psychologist. Cody saw him and ran in his arms to give him a long and heartwarming hug. "I'm so sorry that my father called you a faggot, I really don't want you to feel bad about that, Cody." "It's okay, mate." Ross didn't want to say anything about the death of his father, the death scenario had repeated itself too many times in his head. Cody kisses Ross on the lips, very passionate and lovely. "We should go inside." did Cody say. "I'm sorry, but the cops won't let us enter someone else than the inhabitants of the house to keep the crime scene safe and untouched." Cody looked surprised towards Ross. "What did u just say? A crime scene? In your house?" Ross cursed in himself, he misspoke himself, Cody can't know about the murder! What does he have to say now? "My father had a little accident, nothing to worry about. Let's do something in the backyard. Ross pulls Cody in a bush and unzips his trousers.

Cody's head is moving up and down from Ross's erection. Cody is normally good at doing deepthroats, but Ross's giant dick is even too huge for the professional sucker Cody is. Ross smiles at Cody, he hadn't smiled in a while, so it did him good. Cody nibbles on the glans of Ross's boner, Ross starts moaning like crazy, he doesn't know what Cody's doing to him! This feels so horny for him, having oral sex in public, just having your dick getting ripped by a super hot guy till you ejaculate in his throat gives him a kick. "Ah, yes, harder, harder! Suck me baby! God damned! AAH!" Ross squirts in Cody's mouth while Cody keeps swallowing the hot and dirty milk because there is not enough space in his mouth. "Thank you Cody, what a relief. I love you, man." "I love you too, mate."

A cop puts his feet on the residence's front-yard. He walks slowly to the door of the house, while he attentively inspects the house and all of it's exits. Ross and Cody fall out of the bush on each other. The cop walks to the two lover boys. "Having sex in public is prohibited, do you know that, young men?" Ross skipped a heart beat, who's that? "Don't ask, I'm inspector Mertens. I remember when I was your age, fucking in the streets. But I never forgot to wipe off my face while there still was a drop of sperm on it." Cody wipes ashamed the semen off his face. "You'll get a warning, boys. Which one of you guys lives here?" I do, did Ross say. "Alright, I won't tell your mom about your little orgy, young lad." The inspector laughed.

"What does he do here? Ross, you're keeping something behind for me, I can feel it!" Cody looks desperately at Ross. "Well, ehm, I told you that my father had a little accident, this inspector is probably going to interrogate my father about that incident. Nothing to worry about, honey." It hurted Ross to lie to his true love, but nobody could know about the murder, imagine what the press would write about it... "I hope for you that you're telling the truth!" Did Cody know something about the murder? Ross could see how suspicious he was, but only the murderer, his family and the cops knew about it, so it wasn't possible that he knew about it. Although, that did Ross hope.

Rocky opens the door and let the inspector enter the house, while he left it. Rocky wanted to see Shay, he missed her like crazy. Rocky ran to his car, but stopped when he saw Cody and Ross cuddling. "You've got my blessing, brother!" did he scream towards the couple with a huge smile. After that, he jumped into his car.

Stormie was sitting depressed in the living room, drinking a cup of tea. "Apologies for the death of your husband, maim. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Mertens, Dylan Mertens. I'm a police inspector and I do the investigation for the murder. Can I ask u some questions, maim?" Stormie sniffs sadly and whispers: "Nice to meet you, I'm Stormie Lynch. Of course you can ask me a few questions, go ahead." "I know it might be a little bit early to think about, but do you have any idea who might have done this? Everything can be helpful, so we know where to start investigating." "No, I absolutely have no idea who might could have killed him, everyone loved him, everybody!" "Did Mark have a fight with someone in the past days?" "No, none that I know about... Ehm... I must admit, he had a fight with my son and his boyfriend, but that boyfriend is so kind, I don't believe he would harm my husband at all!" "We don't insinuate anything, maim, but we investigate. Can u please spell the name of that boy?" "No, Cody is too young to get in touch with the police! Please leave him alone!" Stormie wanted to protect Cody. "I assure you, if he didn't kill Mark, then he will not be harmed. Now slowly spell his name please." Stormie sniffs again. "His name is Cody Simpson, you know how it's written." Inspector Mertens nods and writes down the name. "Thank you, maim. I appreciate your collaboration a lot. I know enough, I should go back to the..." "WAIT!" Stormie interrupts the inspector and grasps his arm while she pulls him closer to her. "Swear me, just swear me that the press will NEVER get to know about all this, otherwise this could mean the end of both Cody's and Ross's carreer." Inspector Mertens pulls back his arm. "I'll do what I can."

The doorbell rings, Shay curses, she was just having a poo and listening to the neighbors through the bathroom window. Shay pulled her trousers back up and walked to the door to open it. When opened, an emotional Rocky flies her into the arms. She knew something horrible had happened...


End file.
